ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kids on the Block (animated film)/Transcript
This is a transcript from the upcoming 2020 Animated Family Feature Movie New Kids on the Block Script *EXT. FOREST ROAD - 1969.* *SUPER: 1969* *Bugs Bunny is being chased by Elmer Fudd down a country road in the forest. BANG. Elmer fires.* Elmer Fudd: (OS) Hey! Where do you think you're goin'? Come back here, you Scwewy Wabbit! Bugs Bunny: *Stops at the camera* Ummmm... Just a minute, folks. I have to deal with my favorite Bald-headed hunter here! *Elmer Fudd's shotgun appears in Bugs Bunny's face.* Elmer Fudd: Okay, you big pesky ol' Wabbit! *on screen and shown* I finally got you now! *Elmer aims both barrels at Bug's head and pulls back the trigger - CLICK - ready to fire. A large heavy metal ramp drops down on Elmer, flattens him into the ground.* Elmer Fudd: *Cont’d* Ouch! *Bugs Bunny gazes past the ramp - it's the rear ramp for a large square heavily armored military truck. Bug chews on a carrot while a large military android robot smoothly rolls down the ramp and stops before Bugs.* Bugs Bunny: Ehhhhhh... What's up Doc? Electric-Engine: I'm a Class Z2 robotic centaurian android. But you may call me ”Electric-Engine.” Bugs Bunny: Oh boy, ain't this guy a piece a work. So doc, what's this button do? *Bug's uses his carrot to press a button on the front of Electric-Engine. Small tape player on his chest plays,music starts and Electric-Engine does a robot dance with a song.* “Electric Engine” *Song begins.* Electric-Engine: (Singing) I'm techno, I groove (X4) I grooved to the music, if I can bouncing up to down, To bounced everywhere, but, Look here, But I'm not a mental numskull, From Here to future, Because: I'm an Electric-Engine, woah! (X3) *Laughs at Bugs Bunny* Electric Engine: *Continues singing* I'm made from steel, It doesn't matter, I am, Who cares: I'm an Electric-Engine, woah! (X4) Come sing it! I'm an Electric-Engine, woah! (X4) *Song ends* Bugs Bunny: Ehhhh, So I guess your heavy metal! Right Doc? Electric-Engine: Enough or your nonsense fluff ball! *Laughs and kicks Bugs Bunny into the truck.* Bugs Bunny: (OS) Hey Doc! I was just joking! *Electric-Engine rolls back up the ramp. Ramp slams shut. THUD. The truck drives off. Elmer, who's flat, springs back in shape and shakes off a huge headache.* Elmer Fudd: *looks left and right.* Now where did that pesky ol' wabbit go? *Large swarm of bees in sky over truck. Bee leader and other bees wear headsets and aviator goggles.* Bee General: Calling all bees! Calling all bees! Enemy sighting. First Air Force Fighter Squadron to attack! Driver of the truck - a lean military soldier in a green uniform - whistles a marching song. A fat bee tries to get into the truck, but flies into the side window. Bee General: *Cont’d* All Squadrons! ATTACK! Bee Leader: Roger That! *A large swarm of Bees chase the Truck, causes the soldier to screamed in terror. He shuts the drivers window. The swarm covers the windshield, and the driver cannot see where he is going. The truck travels over a low bridge and crashes through a side barrier and lands to a stop in a shallow creek. The soldier is half unconscious, he's hit his head on the steering wheel. The bees on the windshield fly away. The bees regroup into a large swarm above the truck.* Bee Leader: Mission accomplished! *The swarm of bees fly away smoke comes out of the front of the truck, the back ramp slowly opens up. Bugs staggers down the ramp.* Bugs Bunny: Woah! What happened Doc? *Bugs walks into the creek. Electric-Engine follows, demanding Bugs to stop.* Electric-Engine: Fluffy life form! Stop! Halt! *Electric Engine rolls into the water where it goes haywire.* Electric-Engine: *Cont’d.* H-A-A-A-A-A-L-T SSSSSSSSSTTTTTOOOPPP! *Sparks zapping between the robot and the creek as Electric-Engine gets a short circuit. The robot twitches and then suddenly stops as it sizzles.* Bugs Bunny: Doc? Doc? Can yah hear me? Hmmmm? That's what ya get for throwin poor defenseless forest creatures into the back of trucks. What do you think this is....Nineteen Eighty Four? *Then the segment fades out and then reveal of the title:* “The New Kids on the Block.” *EXT. MAIN STADIUM SUMMER OLYMPICS IN LOS ANGELES* *SUPER: 1984* *The screen fades out.* The screen fades in: Huge crowd watch various track and field events of main stadium for Los Angeles 1984 Summer Olympics. Announcer: (VO) We are gearing up for an action packed day of competition. And it's a beautiful day here in Los Angeles. *Then a montage is been seen.* *Begin of montage.* We see many compettors compete in the olympics A fat man dressed as superhero "FLASH" runs in 200 meter sprint and comes dead last. Many in the crowd laugh. billionaire in a gold carriage is pulled along track by half a dozen executive types in white shirts and ties. Billionaire throws dollar bills to excited crowd. An old man runs exhausted along the track. He's in theOlympic marathon. Problem is, marathon just started. A female swimmer churns up the water as she competes in the 100 meter butterfly Two men compete in fencing. One gets spiked in the mask. Referee calls a halt as they inspect the injury. A Scottish man wearing a kilt competes in archery. His arrow scores a near bulls eye. The man throws a tantrum. Two women compete in Tennis, both grunt as they play. Two men compete in Judo, both with black belts. One man throws the other over his shoulder in classic judo style. A white USSR and black US boxer are both in a boxing ring competing. The USSR boxer hits US boxer in the jaw. US boxer's feet tremble and he falls to the floor. Baseball game in progress. US team batting. Loaded bases, pitcher throws, batter hits a home run. Everyone runs home. Crowd are hysterical with excitement. Rowing competition in progress. Boats are neck and neck. Strong man prepares himself for clean and jerk. Rubs his hands with powder and squats in front of weights. Deep in concentration. Attempts lift. Successful. Three Green lights as he wavers under the extreme weight. He drops the weights, he's delighted as the coach pats his back.* *End of montage* *INT. OLYMPIC STADIUM LOCKER ROOM - DAY we see a eight year old boy with normal boys clothes with graphic t-shirt Brown pants and with red hi-tops shoes this is: "Jordan Knight.” Jordan is disguised as a german in Oktoberfest Uniform, talking to himself in a mirror.* Jordan Knight: *Disguised as german* Okay, Here's My Plan, i'm going in to make german to win the Olympics, for my girlfriend. Ingrid: *Enters the olympics.* Here I Come. *Jordan Knight completed Archery, Judo, Swimming and Finally Running, then wins. Stage-day.* Jordan Knight: *Pretended as German.* Danke sehr. *A Wind Blew his Hat off and a Pigeon rips off his Fake Mustache.* Oops, Uh Oh! Head of Olympics: Hey wait a minute! He's Not a German Surprise Winner, he's a con artist, arrest him! *Jordan Knight screams and flee from chased by angry mob* Jordan Knight: Please let me go! I Don't Want to Die!, I Don't Want to Die! *Jordan Knight see a stranger in his red Car. The stranger have sunglasses a a french barett hat, a Tan coat, a pair of brown pants and a pair of black shoes. This is LT. Crush.* Jordan Knight: *Cont’d* Okay, Here's My Plan, Life?, Death?, Life?, Death?, Life?, Death?, Life?, Death?, Well, Life Wins! *Jumps in Lt. Crush's car and rolls away.* LT. Crush: Hey Kid, What's up with you? Jordan Knight: I had escaped from olympics, Because, they wanted to execute me, My name's Jordan Knight and Who Are you? LT. Crush: Who Am I *Chuckles.* You Know I Am, My Name is, Lieutenant Crush, the Music Producer and Chief Executive Officer of Soundzit Records. *Jordan Knight grab and see Lt. Crush's Card INT. JORDAN KNIGHT'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY Lt. Crush, Jordan and younger brother Jonathan Knight, with parents, Mr. and Mrs. Knight, sit in the Living Room.* LT. Crush: Trust Me, Mr, and Mrs. Knight, Come on, Trust Me, Let your boys in my Band, Please Mrs. Knight: So, did you help My Son Sabotage the olympics? LT. Crush: No Ma’am! I don't know anything about that. I just want to make your son a star. So how about it? Mrs. Knight: Okay *signing both sons into a band.* LT Crush: Thank you ma’am. *Smiles* It’s a pleasure doing business with you. Mrs. Knight: My pleasure. *As when they got outside in the front of LT crush’s car. and Jordan and Jonathan Knight inside the car. Mrs. Knight is going to make sure that her sons are going to be okay.* Mrs. Knight: Please be sure to take care of my sons. LT. Crush: I will ma’am. I Will. *Crosses his fingers behind his back* *INT. - SOUNDZIT RECORDS - DAY Lt Crush, Jordan and Jonathan Knight enters Soundzit Records - a modern building downtown.* LT. Crush: Welcome to SOUNDZIT RECORDS! Jordan and Jonathan Knight: WOAH! Jordan Knight: Soundzit Records! Somebody pinch me. LT. Crush: I'll show you both around. *INT. MAKE-UP ROOM - DAY* *Lt. Crush leads two boys to a Make-up Room, with another three boys.* LT. Crush: This is Donnie Wahlberg Donnie Wahlberg: Hello There LT. Crush: This is Danny Wood Danny Wood: Hey Guys LT. Crush: And even Joey McIntyre Joey McIntyre: Hi Knights What’s up? *Smiles.* LT. Crush: Jordan and Jonathan, are you joining with them as the New Kids on the Block! Jordan and Jonathan Knight, Donnie Wahlburg, Danny Wood and Joey McIntyre:WOAH! *INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY* *Jordan Knight, Jonathan Knight, Donnie Wahlberg, Danny Wood and Joey McIntyre (New Kids on the Block) were in praticing clothes, are practicing dance move at the Dance Studio.* Dance Teacher: Come on, Dance, Left, Left, Right, Right. So New kids on the Block did the move. *Then While Jordan and Jonathan are doing their dance lessons, LT Crush was in a dark room along thinking about his plan.* LT Crush: Foolish Boys. What they don’t know is that i’m going to brainwash the hippies to turn against america, the marines against america, and the Listeners! *Evil Laughter then the scene fades out.* *INT. RECORDING STUDIO - DAY* Recording Director: It's Rolling, Rolling. Jordan Knight: Okay *While they were recording a song is being heard.* “New Kids on the Block” *Song Begins.* *Part one begins.* Jordan Knight and The New Kids on the Block: *Singing* The right stuff The right stuff, The right stuff First time was a great time Second time was a blast Third time I fell in love Now I hope it lasts I can see it in your walk Tell 'em when you talk See it in everything you do Even in your thoughts *A crowd of Paperazzies flashes their cameras.* Jordan Knight: *Singing* You got the right stuff, baby. Love the way you turn me on You got the right stuff, baby You're the reason why I sing this song All that I needed was you is the: New Kids on the Block Jordan Night: *Singing* Oh girl, you're so right Said all that I wanted was you You made all my dreams come true *A Fat Happy Man with a White Moustache, Bald Head, Tufts ofwhite hair behind his Ears, Holds a Coke can. He sits on a couch, watches TV of "New Kids on the Block" with his pet bulldog,* Announcer: Soundzit Records Presents, New Kids on the Block, the best band in the world, leading to music industry! Jordan Knight and The New Kids on the Block: *Cont'd singing* Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh The right stuff Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh The right stuff *An old Man watches the TV of "New Kids on the Block" Jordan Night and the New Kids on the Block: *Cont’d Singing* Our first kiss was a sweet kiss Second kiss had a twist Third and your fourth kiss I don't want to miss I can see it in your walk Tell 'em when you talk See it in everything you do Even in your thoughts *Many Advertisement of "New Kids on the Block”* Jordan Night and the New Kids on the Block: *Cont’d singing* You got the right stuff, baby Love the way you turn me on You got the right stuff, baby You're the reason why I sing this song All that I needed was you Oh girl, you're so right Said all that I wanted was you You made all.... every one of my dreams come true *Many Merchandises of "New Kids on the Block”* Jordan Knight and The New Kids on the Block *Cont’d singing* He right stuff, girl, yeah baby, yeah You know you got the right stuff And girl, yeah, baby You know, you know you got it, girl In my life, you're so right You made all.... you know what you did. New Kids on the Block: YEAH! *Part 1 ends* *INT. HIGH SCHOOL - DAY* The School Principal: Ladies and Gentle Students, it ’s honored to this High School, It's the New Kids on the Block! *spins around and falls off stage* Jordan Knight: Are You Ready for This? Students: Yeah! *Part 2 begins* NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK: *singing* Step by step Ooh baby Gonna get to you girl Step by step Step by step Ooh baby Gonna get to you girl Step by step Ooh baby Really want you in my world Hey girl, in your eyes I see a picture of me all the time And girl, when you smile You got to know that you drive me wild Ooh baby You're always on my mind Ooh girl, I really think its just a matter of time Step by step Ooh baby Gonna get to you girl Step by step Ooh baby Really want you in my world Hey girl, can't you see I've got to have you all just form And girl, yes it's true No one else will ever do Ooh baby, You're always on my mind Ooh girl I really think its just a matter of time Step by step Ooh baby Gonna get to you girl Step by step Ooh baby Really want you in my world Step 1: We can have lots of fun Step 2: There's so much we can do Step 3: It's just you and me Step 4: I can give you more Step 5: Don't you know that the time has arrived The New Kids on the Block: *Cont’d singing* Don't you know I need you Yes I do girl Ooh baby, You're always on my mind Ooh girl I really think it's just a matter of time Step by step Ooh baby Gonna get to you girl Step by step Ooh baby I want you I need you I want you in my world Step by step To you girl Step by step Really want you in my world Step by step Ooh baby Gonna get to you girl *Part 2 ends* *Song ends.* *The students cheers as the song ended.* Jordan Knight: You’re welcome! *Later.* *A quite stage with the New Kids on the Block sits on their director's chairs.* Jonathan Knight: So, do we have fun guys? The New Kids on the Block: Yeah! *A door opens and revealed boyband *NSYNC, comes in* *NSYNC: Excuse us you’re intruders. Joey McIntyre: Oh Boy, I Really Them, They were Strangers Oh Man Danny Wood and Donnie Wahlberg: Hey Look, It's *NSYNC! *As *NSYNC enters the room as The New Kids on the Block is right now, Another song is being heard.* “No Strings Attached” *Song begins.* *NSYNC: *Singing* Baby you're not the only one. Oh ooh, ooh, yeah, hey, yeah. I see the things he does to you. All the pain that he puts you through. And I see what's really goin' on Stayin' out at night while you're by the phone. Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned. Even the good guys get burned. Take it from me, see I would give you love. The kind of love that you've only dreamed of. Baby you're not the only one. You don't have to be afraid to fall in love. And I know that you've hurt in the past. But if you want it here's my heart. “No Strings Attached.” He doesn't give you the kind of attention. That a girl like you needs. 'Cause he always looks around, his eyes wander 'round. He doesn't see you like I see. Yeah. Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned. Even the good guys get burned. Take it from me, baby, I would give you love. The kind of love that you've only dreamed of. Baby you're not the only one You don't have to be afraid to fall in love. And I know that you've hurt in the past. But if you want it here's my heart. “No strings attached” Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned. Even the good guys get burned. Take it from me, see I would give you love. The kind of love that you've only dreamed of. So if you want to take a chance with me. If you take a chance with me. I'll be everything you need. Because it's our destiny, oh Baby, you're not the only one You don't have to be afraid to fall in love. And I know that you've hurt in the past. But if you want it here's my heart. “No Strings Attached.” Baby, you're not the only one you don't have to be afraid to fall in love and I know that you've hurt in the past. But if you want it here's my heart. “No strings attached.” *Song ends.* Donnie Wahlberg: Wow!, That is so amazing, I'm a huge fan of them! Chris Krikpatrick: Hey boys, Look's like Donnie Wahlberg was a fan of us, on next time, we should give him a autograph. Donnie Wahlberg: Wow!, Wow!, Amazing! Chris Kirkpatrick: Hey New Kids on the Block, Can you sing that song in reverse? The New Kids on the Block: So, We have to... *Shout* Aaaaaaah! *The reversed version of the song is being heard. The New Kids on the Block: *Singing in reverse.* *Song begins.* dehcatta sgnirts oN Traeh ym s'ereh ti tnaw uoy fi tuB Tsap eht ni truh ev'uoy taht wonk I dnA Evol ni llaf ot diarfa eb ot evah t'nod uoY Eno ylno eht ton er'uoy ,ybaB Dehcatta sgnirts oN Traeh ym s'ereh ti tnaw uoy fi tuB Tsap eht ni truh ev'uoy taht wonk I dnA Evol ni llaf ot diarfa eb ot evah t'nod uoY Eno ylno eht ton er'uoy ,ybaB Ho ,ynitsed ruo s'ti esuaceB Deen uoy gnihtyreve eb ll'I Em htiw ecnahc a ekat uoy fI Em htiw ecnahc a ekat ot tnaw uoy fi oS Fo demaerd ylno ev'uoy taht evol fo dnik ehT Evol uoy evig dluow I ees ,em morf ti ekaT Denrub teg syug doog eht nevE Denrael eb ot nossel a s'ti ,em morf ti ekaT Dehcatta sgnirts oN Traeh ym s'ereh ti tnaw uoy fi tuB Tsap eht ni truh ev'uoy taht wonk I dnA Evol ni llaf ot diarfa eb ot evah t'nod uoY Eno ylno eht ton er'uoy ybaB Fo demaerd ylno ev'uoy taht evol fo dnik ehT Evol uoy evig dluow I ,ybab ,em morf ti ekaT Denrub teg syug doog eht nevE Denrael eb ot nossel a s'ti ,em morf ti ekaT Haey ,ees I ekil uoy ees t'nseod eH Dnuor' rednaw seye sih ,dnuora skool syawla eh esuaC' Sdeen uoy ekil lrig a tahT Noitnetta fo dnik eht uoy evig t'nseod eH Dehcatta sgnirts oN Traeh ym s'ereh ti tnaw uoy fi tuB Tsap eht ni truh ev'uoy taht wonk I dnA Evol ni llaf ot diarfa eb ot evah t'nod uoY Eno ylno eht ton er'uoy ybaB Fo demaerd ylno ev'uoy taht evol fo dnik ehT Evol uoy evig dluow I ees ,em morf ti ekaT Denrub teg syug doog eht nevE Denrael eb ot nossel a s'ti ,em morf ti ekaT Enohp eht yb er'uoy elihw thgin ta tuo 'niyatS No 'niog yllaer s'tahw ees I dnA Hguorht uoy stup eh taht niap eht llA Uoy ot seod eh sgniht eht ees I Haey ,yeh ,haey ,hoo ,hoo hO Eno ylno eht ton er'uoy ybaB *Song Ends.* *Flee out to the door* *The New Kids on the Block laughed* *INT. LT. CRUSH'S MANSION - DAY* *The New Kids on the Block getting massaged by African Girls* Jordan Knight: That was Fun Jonathan Knight: Yep, it is fun. *LT Crush burst in.* LT Crush: Guess What, Everyone, we are going to make a Music Video with a New Hit song "Bombs Away" by all of you, directed by Ivan Reitman The New Kids on the Block: Yeah! *INT. TV TALK SHOW - DAY* Female Host: Hey everyone, we are having a hit music video on Today will be a dance-pop single song "Bombs Away" by New Kids on the Block, and roll the Music Video. *The fan girls are howling like wolves.* EXT. "BOMBS AWAY" (MUSIC VIDEO) - DAY “A US flag is standing” TheNew Kids on the Block: *Singing.* Oh, Can You Say Rock'N'Roll 5 Modern Air Force Jet Fighters piloted by New Kids on the Block, flying pass by Donnie Wahlberg:*Singing.* There is Trouble, Will Be Falling off at International! Danny Wood: *Singing.* It's Time For a Gig Joey McIntyre: *Singing.* For the love formation. Jordan Knight: *Singing.* You love is so really deadliest from Adolf Hitler Jonathan Knight:*Singing.* Because We Have to Shout, BOMBS AWAY! *Clicks on a Button to release Missile on Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany* *EXT. BERLIN (NAZI-GERMANY ERA) - DAY* *Adolf Hitler points at Missiles and yelled, with Nazi German Soldiers in Berlin with the symbol with a t on them.* Adolf Hitler: *Angrly.* Kiddy!, Kiddy! *The missiles flies at Adolf Hitler and his Soldiers and exploded which make them wear dance clothes from the 1980’s.* Soilders: *Singing* yvan eht nioJ 4X *The New Kids on the Block ejected them from jets and sings.* Donnie Wahlberg: *Singing.* This Party is so very cool Jordan Knight: *Singing.*Oh, Sing Along Again, yvan eht nioJ Soilders: *Singing.* yvan eht nioJ 4X *The New Kids on The Block Dancing with the soilders.* Soliders: *Cont’d.* *Singing.* Join The Navy 4X *A Poster featuring Uncle Sam, with a slogan "Uncle Sam, Wants You in the Navy.* Uncle Sam: *Talking* or should you. *INT. LITTLE AMY'S HOUSE - DAY* *The Music Video "Bombs Away" on TV watched by Little Amy and her parents.* Little Amy’s Dad: yvan eht nioJ? Little Amy: I wonder what that means? Little Amy’s Dad: It's a Ring A Ding Song Little Amy’s Mom: Well, Amy, My Little Sweetie, it’s like a Ring a Ding song *Amy grabs "Bombs Away"-recorded tape and take it to her room, and watch it.* Sliders: *On on TV, singing.* yvan eht nioJ 4X *Amy writes her note in Backwards, revelead "Join the navy", she was Shocked.* Little Amy: Oh my gosh, they mind-controlled people into this? I’ve got to tell everybody about this, even my parents and the New Kids on the block themselves! *Little Amy goes back downstairs to her parents to about the “yvan eht nioJ” sentence is really “Join the navy” backwards.* Little Amy: Mommy, Daddy! Little amy’s mom: What is it sweetie? Little Amy: I just figured it out in backwards! Little Amy’s Dad: What did you found out my little sherlock holmes? Little Amy: Well I just figured out that “yvaN eht nioJ” is really “Join the Navy” in backwards! It’s brainwashing everybody especially the New kids on the Block! Little Amy”s Mom: Hmm... What could possibly go wrong? After all the navy is the greatest fleet of waterborne military vessels in all of the world. Little Amy: But a guy named LT. Crush is really an evil lieutenant in disguise! Little Amy’s Dad: What are you talking about Amy? All lieutenants are not evil. Little Amy: But he is! I bet he’s using the music to brainwash everybody! *Smiles.* You won’t be brainwashed about his evil music. *Frowns.* Will you? Little Amy’s Mom: What do you mean the music is wonderful. *Little Amy gasped.* Little Amy: Mom Dad! Have you been brainwashed? Little Amy’s Dad: Of course not Amy. We are fine. Little Amy: They did! They did get you! Little Amy’s mom: Okay, I think it’s time for you to go out and play. Little Amy: I Will zombie mom. I will fix this! No mater what it takes. The New kids on the Block and I are going to stop LT Crush if it’s the last thing i do! *Little Amy runs outside. shuts the door.* Little Amy’s dad: Do you think i’m a zombie dear? Little Amy’s Mom: No honey. She’s just imagining things. Little Amy’s Dad: oh. *As Little amy went outside she Hears a Truck Horn Honk. Amy runs to the Window, see a Rock-punk Guy is about to hop in a Navy Bus in front of her house.* *EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD SUBURB - DAY* Little Amy: Sir, Sir, You have been brainwashed! Navy-Joined Man: I Cannot hear you, But really? Little Amy: You have been brainwashed! Navy-Joined Man I got your word, Got it, Well remember, YvaN eht nioJ, Thanks bye *Hops in the Bus and the Bus leaves.* *Amy looks shocked* *INT. LT. CRUSH'S OFFICE - DAY* *Little Amy confronts LT. Crush.* Little Amy: You are brainwashing people to join the Navy? LT. Crush: *chuckles.* I'm recruiting people in the navy because that not enough navy member, we need more, But, Try and guess, What I am. *Rigs off his music producer-style disguise wig off, revealing his lieutenant's hair.* I’m the lieutenant! Little Amy: Are you the lieutenant? LT. Crush: Yes! Yes I am! There’s nothing you can do to stop me! Little Amy: Why do you say so? LT Crush: Face it you little Runt You can’t do big things! Little Amy: You’re not going to get away with this! LT. Crush: Hmm. Funny. I Already have *EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY* *Little Amy sits behind a Fire Hydrant.* Little Amy: *Angry.* These people, Joining the navy, I will prove to the people the LT Crush is evil. but how? *Thinks* I know. I will meet up with the new kids on the block and tell them about how evil he is. But how to go near them. *Two Men walking to the Fire Hydraint* Man #1: Hey kid, Beat it! *Amy screams and runs away off, then two men chat over the Fire Hydrant.* Man #1: *Cont’d* So, Did you heard that song? Man #2: Yes, I did, You heard it too. Man #1: Yes, I did, Do we want to join the Navy? *EXT. HARBOR-SIDE SHOPPING PLAZA - DAY* *Amy and her family went for the walk in the Shopping Plaza in a harbor.* Little Amy’s Mom: We had lunch already? Little Amy: Yep. Little Amy’s Dad: Ooh, look It's the "New Kids on the Block" Concert on a aircraft carrier. *The Family runs to the aircraft carrier holding a concert of "New Kids on the Block" performing "Registry me Up”* *INT./EXT. AIRCRAFT CARRIER - DAY* The New Kids on the Block: *Singing.* Can you “Registry me Up” in the Navy? Jordan Knight: *Singing.* Come On, Come On, The Navy is started, Come On, Come On. Jonathan Knight: *Singing.* Always get you to Registry into the Navy. Joey McIntyre: *Singing.* Come On, Come On, The Navy is started, Come On, Come On. Danny Wood:*Singing.* Sometimes they do Donnie Wahlberg: *Singing.* Go on, Go On, Do your registry, Sing this The New Kids on the Block: *Singing.* Come On, Come On, The Navy is started, Come On, Come On Jordan Knight: *Singing.* Everyone stand up, and march! The New Kids on the Block: *Singing.* Come on, come on, the Navy is started, Come On, Come On, To registry into Navy and PROTECT AMERICA! *Song end.* *The Song "Registry me Up" finished and starting of another song "Blah, Blah, Blah" by Devotion 2 Music, as the Audiences transformed into Green-Uniform Soldiers, Marched and started a battle, vs the Three hippies riding on a giant Praying Mantis.* The Hippies: Groove's up, dude! Hippie #1: Burn these barbershops! Hippie #2: Guess so what now? Hippie #3 Well, we’ll hate the US! *Slingshot one flower.* *The one flower flies strikes onto one Soldier's chest and stings him. All the Hippies firing flowers at them, The woman in a bikini attacked the General with thick glasses, The Hippies stopped slingshot flowers and start drop-kicking grenades at Them, grenades are metal cylinders with a timer.* Hippie #3: *Cont’d* Well, time grenades are pretty to be fun. *The Hippies sets the countdown time on the grenades, drop on their foot and kick them at the soldiers, exploded.* Hippie #2: Like, pour on the acid. *The Hippies poured acid on the soldiers* Hippie #1 Like okay what’s next to seized the next Country? Hippie #2 and Hippie #3 Here we are Next Stop, AUSTRALIA! Jordan Knight: Oh No! What’s happening?! Little Amy: (OS) I know what’s happening! Jonathan Knight: Who said that? Little amy: I did. Donnie Wahlberg: Who are you? Little Amy: Little Amy, LA for short. Joey McIntyre: Do you know What’s happening? Little Amy: Yes! Apparently LT Crush just tricked you about forming a band brainwashed the audience to make them his minions! Danny Wood: Why would he do that? Little Amy: He’s an Evil luitentant wants to take over the world! That’s why! Jordan Knight: You know something LA: You’re Right we got to stop before he takes over the world! *The New Kids on the Block and Little Amy joined together to stop LT Crush. As they get going: Little Amy”s parents came.* Little Amy’s Mom: Amy Wait! *Little amy stopped for a bit and then she joins them anyway. Little Amy’s Mom makes a sad face, shed a tear from her eye. Then her dad came.* Little Amy’s Dad: Be careful. *The Hippies grabbed and strapped with flamethrowers, then leaped off the giant praying mantis onto the ground, runs to new arriving soldiers marching, The Hippies attacks them with their flamethrowers, the new soldiers were on fire and retreats back, the Hippies laughed the song "Blah, Blah, Blah" by the Devotion 2 Music, ended as the scene fades into another scene shows the Chief of Navy talks to LT Crush.* Chief of Navy: LT Crush!, LT Crush! LT Crush: Yes sir? Chief of Navy: Is it the Hippie's fantasy again? LT. Crush: Oh yes. Chief of Navy: Why? The Hippies are suppose to be the good guys! LT Crush: They were until i brainwashed them to turn against each other! *Chief of navy frowns and went away* LT. Crush: *Cont’d* Prepare to CRUSH... *Turing off the Concert on Aircraft Carrier* Donnie Wahlberg: Hey, What's going on here? Jordan Knight: Oh no!, LT Crush goes insane, threatens to terrorism against america! The New Kids on the Block: OH NO! *LT. Crush comes into Ship's Bridge* LT. Crush: *Talking to the sailors* Hey, Set the course to the New York City on the International Waters, I want to explode on MAD Magazine headquarters to destroy the city! Sailors: Yes sir! *The New Kids on the Block screamed in terror while LT Crush is laughing evilly.* *EXT. INTERNATIONAL WATERS - DAY* **NSYNC on the speed boat on their way to the Aircraft Carrier to Stop Lt. Crush.* *NSYNC: We're coming, we're coming! *INT. AIRCRAFT CARRIER - DAY* *The New Kids on the Block were running to stop LT Crush.* Jordan Knight: That was the evil lueutenant Really does want to take over the world! Jonathan Knight: The New Kids on the Block really reached doors the Bridge, but stopped by Two Naval Military Police Navy Milatary Police #1: Where Do all of you, think you’re going? The New Kids on the Block: We’re going to Stop LT Crush! Little Amy: Please Let us in! Navy MilitaryPolice #2: How about NO?! *Both Naval Military Police laughed and arrested New Kids on the Block, taking them to LT Crush.* *INT. SHIP'S BRIDGE - DAY* Navy Military Police: Look We Have Found This LT. Crush: Really, New Kids on the Block are Trying to stop Me? Put Them in the Closet. *Laughs* The New Kids on the Block: NO! *INT. AIRCRAFT CARRIER - JANITOR'S CLOSET - DAY* *Military Police put New Kids on the Block into the Closet room and lock them in. Later in the closet; Jordan is going to regret of what he’s done and he’s very sad. * Jordan Knight: This is all my fault. I let all of you down. Without that fan and fortune I’m nothing. I’m just a worthless con-artist. Little Amy: Oh, Come on Jordan. You’ve got to believe in yourself. *Smiles* I believe in you. *New Kids on the Block and *NSYNC both hugged each other.* Jordan Knight: *Sheds a tear from his eye and smiles* You bands are the Best of Friends. Donnie Wahlberg: So, how do we escape? Joey McIntyre: *Breaks the air vent Face off* Ha, air vent? Little amy: Joey? You are a genius. *Smiles.* Jordan Knight: Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! *So the new kids on the block, *NSYNC, and Little amy got into the air vent.* *EXT. LADDER OF AIRCRAFT CARRIER - DAY* *NSYNC jumping on the ladder of Aircraft Carrier* Chris Kirkpatrick: Come on Everybody, let's go! *INT. SHIP'S BRIDGE - DAY* *Kids on the Block, *NSYNC and Little Amy comes in the Bridge to confront Lt. Crush.* Kids on the Block, Little Amy and *NSYNC: Not So Fast. Lt. Crush! LT. Crush: Oh Really, You Can't Stop me never, The terrorism on New York City, will be 20 Minutes as we get there! *The New Kids on the Block burst out from the air vent system* LT. Crush: *Cont’d* How did you escape anyway?! Jordan Knight: The air vent! Duh! LT. Crush: GRRRRR! Arrest both bands! Little Amy: everyone look out! *The guards charges at them, but end up a Fight/Battle* *NSYNC: Groovy, dude. LT. Crush: *talks to the sailor* Faster, Faster! *So the Sailors went on medium speed.* LT. Crush: *Con’d* No!, I Said FASTER, The Time has Come to Shoot a Missile! *Missiles Shooter aimed at MAD Magazine Headquarters with the billboard of Alfred E. Neuman flushing New Kids on the Block in a toilet, says "Honey, I Flushed the New Kids on the Block", in a New York City Billboard. Just then Little Amy have a great idea.* Little Amy: Hey everyone I Got an Idea! If we throw a tennis ball, we could stop the missile Jordan Knight: You have got to be kidding me. Little Amy: Come on Jordan trust me. *Jordan Knight looks at Little Amy’s Cute eyes.* Jordan Knight: Oh what the heck! Give it here! Little Amy: Whatever you say sucker for cuteness! *Smiles and throws the tennis ball to Jordan Knight.* Jordan Knight: Oh Come On, Stop It You’re Embarrassing me! *Throws tennis ball at Donnie Wahlberg.* Donnie, Here Catch! Donnie Wahlberg: *Catches the Tennis ball.* I Shall i Do Jordan Knight and Little Amy: *Together* No, Just do It! *Donnie Wahlberg throws the Tennis Ball into a missile gun, which block the missile.* Danny Wood: Oh my gosh, Look out, It’s gonna blow! *Everyone runs for cover and Half of Aircraft Carrier exploded, didn't launch a missile.* LT. Crush: What?! It doesn't launched a missile! *LT Crush is angry.* My Terrorism! *LT Crush is still being angry.* *Everyone cheered.* *EXT. NEW YORK CITY HARBOR - DAY* *Two Police arrested and escorted Lt. Crush out from the Aircraft Carrier, into the Police Car.* Police Officer: Lt, Crush, You are under-arrest for Robbery, Theft, Burglary, attempted terrorism, and kidnapping an innocent Child! LT. Crush: I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you Kids on the Block and *NSYNC and that dumb little girl! I’ll get you two bands for this! *Then little amy’s parents came to congratulate their daughter.* Little Amy’s Mom: Oh, My Baby are you ok?! Little Amy: *Smiles* I’m fine mom. Just glad everything is back to normal. Little Amy’s Dad: We were so worried about you! *Pass by the Female TV Reporter* Female TV Reporter: Good news, The two bands New Kids on the Block and *NSYNC, have saved the day from the evil lieuterant, Let's hear from them. Jordan Knight: Thanks. We saved the day. That is so great. Female TV Reporter: You're welcome, we have the President of the United States is coming for us. President of the United States: Hello, New Kids on the Block, I have declared you: heroes Jordan Knight: Thanks Mr. President. President of the United States: I need to show you something, we gonna despite that MAD Magazine called, Honey I Flushed the New Kids on the Block, you all now heroes *Laughs.* Thanks the New Kids on the Block. I wonder where *NSYNC is? *President of the United States looks at Little Amy* President of the United States: Little girl, We’re very sorry for not believing you. Little Amy: *Smiles* Oh that’s All right. Sometimes Adults don’t believe kids. *INT. SHIP'S BRIDGE DAY* Chris Kirkpatrick: We learned about the Navy, folks. *NSYNC: Aaaaahhh! Joey Falone: What it can protect? Justin Timberlake: Protect from Pirates, monsters and Many Things Lance Bass: Hey, Guess What Something, JC Chasez enlisted himself in a Navy JC Chasez: Yes, I Did Enlisted in The Navy The two Navy Member arrived and arrested JC Chasez Navy Member: JC Chasez, You are Under-arrest for you did enlisted yourself in the Navy Two Navy Member dragged JC Chasez in Custody, JC Chasez screaming as *NSYNC waves goodbye to him, A object fall on the them, revealed to be a Background for "That's All Folks" Porky Pig pops out from middle of a circle Porky Pig: *Shutter.* Tha...Tha...Tha...Tha...Tha... That’s All Folks! THE END Category:Transcripts Category:New Kids on the Block